


it started with a one night stand

by ninetynineclouds (foggydays)



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, abuse (not between the pairing), profanities, what is this plot even????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggydays/pseuds/ninetynineclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it had been a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it started with a one night stand

**Author's Note:**

> written at 2am and completely un-betaed.  
> this is also my first attempt at a winner fic and i'm really just testing the waters.
> 
> i'll promise to write something even better and longer next time!

“Stay.”

The sheets rustle as the raven haired male props his arm up and rests his head against his palm. His black locks are in a mess, clearly because he had just woken up and hadn’t bothered to brush them with his fingers to tone down the mess. There is a lazy smile on his face and his eyes aren’t even fully open.

The other male stops on his tracks, slightly startled by the voice. His right hand is holding the doorknob, previously ready to twist it and open the door to leave the room but had stopped when he heard the voice. He turns his head slightly and glances at the male on the bed from the corner of his eye.

“I have to go,” the blonde male says softly, the words slightly hard to catch.

“Taehyun —“

The blonde male twists the door knob, opens the door and steps out of the room and closes the door behind him without listening to the other male’s words any further. He couldn’t stay any longer and decides that he shouldn’t come back to the other male’s apartment.

It had been a mistake the previous night. The two were too buzzed by the alcohol to care about their actions and were too immersed in the sloppy kisses as they desperately roam their hands around one another’s bodies. The other things that happened were simply a blur in Nam Taehyun’s mind because his head is still throbbing due to the amount of alcohol intake from the previous night and he couldn’t really remember much.

Couldn’t remember or chose not to remember is probably the same thing, he supposes.

Everything that happened the previous night had been a mistake and it wasn’t meant to happen. He didn’t even know the other male much other than his name, Minho, and he figures that whatever they had is simply just a one night stand.

A one night stand — that’s all there is to it.

**[~]**

Song Minho mutters a couple of curses to himself as he runs towards the nearest shelter, which happens to be the café he frequently visits, as he tries to run while sheltering himself with his coat. The raindrops constantly hit his back and the only thing he hears at the moment is the sound that the raindrops make when they hit his back and the cold hard cement — pit-pat, pit-pat. Minho decides that he hates the sound

A large amount of water that is currently collecting on the floor splashes messily on his favourite jeans as he takes his next step, as if it’s mocking him for his pathetic state.

The bell jingles when he pulls the glass door of the café open and the aroma of coffee and pastries instantly welcomes him the moment he enters. The café is filled with more customers than usual, perhaps due to the rain, but there are still seats available for Minho and he figures that he could stay here until the rain stops.

He heads to the counter, surprised to find that there is no line and that there is only one person there who is currently ordering. Minho is about to stand behind the male ordering but stops when he finds the figure and the side-view of the stranger’s face familiar. He scrutinises the male a little longer before the realisation finally hits him like a ton of bricks.

“That would be —“

“Hi, sorry, could you add an Iced Americano to the order while you’re at it? I’ll be paying for the both of us,” Minho cuts the cashier swiftly and offers a megawatt smile to the lady along with the bill.

The cashier reluctantly adds his order and accepts his cash before giving him the change and the receipt and tells him to stand by the other counter for their drinks. Minho mutters a thank you and heads to the other counter, leaving the other male whom he thought had been a stranger, behind. Minho waits for him to gather his thoughts and snap out of his daze patiently as Minho stares at him amusedly.

The other male finally realises what had happened and comes storming towards Minho, eyes slightly twitching in anger and lips downturned into a frown.

“What the fuck did you just do?” he hisses.

“Nice to see you again, Taehyun, and nice new hairstyle.” Minho grins when he looks at Taehyun’s newly dyed locks and notices that the 5:5 hairstyle had been replaced. “And I just paid for your drink, by the way.”

The barista heads to the counter and places their drinks on the marble counter before telling them to have a great day, although Taehyun doesn’t look like he’s having a great day at all ever since he encountered Minho. The older male thanks the barista and takes both of their drinks and heads to the nearest available table. Taehyun was about to protest but Minho interrupts him before he could start cursing at the older male and tells him to sit.

“I paid for your drink so sit and accompany me until it stops raining.”

Taehyun glares at him and remains standing at the side even when Minho is already comfortably sitting on the chair, waiting for the younger to take a seat. Minho motions him to sit once again and smiles teasingly before taking a sip of his drink.

The younger male finally sits although he didn’t want to because he knew that Minho wouldn’t let him go and he didn’t want to cause a scene in public. Minho seems to have figured that out because there is a smug look on his face that Taehyun desperately wants to wipe off with his own bare hands.“I want nothing to do with you.”

Minho fakes a hurt expression and clutches his chest dramatically. “But I want everything to do with you.”

Taehyun glares at the other male as he angrily sips on his drink before looking somewhere else as an attempt to ignore him. Minho doesn’t say anything else, simply watching the younger attempting to ignore him although he fully knows that his presence still bothers Taehyun even when he’s trying to pretend as if Minho isn’t there.

“Look,” Minho finally says, “can we just start over as friends and pretend as if we’ve never met each other before? And like, pretend we've never....done that _thing?_  ”

“Thing? What are you, five? We can pretend as if that never happened because I've always did, but no, I don't wanna start over with you. Can I pretend as if you never existed and leave now instead?" the younger snorts, still not looking at him.

“Come on, I just wanna be friends with you. I mean, we should've been friends before we did that  _thing_ but we were both drunk and didn't know what we were doing and don't pretend as if you didn't enjoy it because you were moanin—"

Taehyun shushes him immediately and the tips of his ears turn pink, flustered by the other male's words. "I—"

Before Taehyun even has the chance to complete his sentence, he suddenly gets slapped by another male whom Minho does not recognise and catches both Taehyun and Minho off guard. The stranger’s face is contorted in an ugly manner and there is so much anger in that expression and Minho finds it absolutely disgusting.

“Son of a bitch! Are you cheating on me now, huh? Am I not enough for you? Fuck — look at me —“

He pulls Taehyun’s black locks and forces the male to look at him as he spouts a bunch of other curses at Taehyun, his words filled with venom and spite and he completely ignores the hushed whispers and judgemental stares from other customers. Taehyun simply lets the other male say and do whatever he wants to and it seems as if this isn’t the first time it had happened. Taehyun can’t be bothered anymore, it seems.

Usually, Song Minho thinks before he says and does anything. His mother had constantly reminded him to think before he acts when he was younger, and he listened because he knew his mother meant well and wanted him to grow up as a fine man. Minho never did or said anything without thinking through it, but at this very moment, he couldn’t help but to act without thinking of the consequences.

The male punches the stranger’s jaw with all that he’s got, before taking Taehyun with him and runs out of the café without saying anything else, drinks completely forgotten. It has conveniently stopped raining by the time they run out.

The stranger, thankfully, is too far behind to catch up to them after they’ve ran for approximately five minutes. The two of them stop running and they bend over to catch their breaths, panting heavily.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Taehyun mutters after catching his breath.

“He deserved it,” Minho replies, smiling and takes a few more deep breaths before saying, “And did you see his face when he got punched? Priceless, really.”

The older boy laughs as he recalls the apparently ‘priceless’ expression of Taehyun’s boyfriend, which he assumes will be ex-boyfriend the next time they see each other, and Taehyun surprisingly joins him laughing. Minho finds the younger male’s laughter endearing and thinks that he might want to hear it more often.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, really. I assume you’re gonna dump his ass after this? Cause if you don’t…”

Taehyun scoffs, “I’ve been wanting to dump his ass for the longest time but I never had the chance to. Thanks to you, I will.”

“That’s nice. Can we be friends and then maybe progress to something more than that, then? I think I might have fallen in love with your angry face and you happen to have a really nice laugh. But I mean, no rush, yeah?"

"Fucking hell, Minho. What a perfect timing to hit on me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, thank you for reading although this might have been a pain to read,,  
> i honestly didn't know where i was going with this but uh, i guess it worked out somehow?  
> i promise this won't be the last namsong fic you'll get from me and that the future ones will be longer and better than this!


End file.
